


urs

by jaemluv



Series: CIX Drabbles [3]
Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Daydreaming, Gen, Mentions of Kim Seunghun, Mentions of Lee Byounggon, Open to Interpretation, Perfectionist Jinyoung, Platonic Relationships, Self-Doubt, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv
Summary: -so it’s only natural that he notices other thingslike the way seunghun and byounggon look at each otheror seunggon’s friendship through jinyoung’s eyes(lowercase intended)
Series: CIX Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078679
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	urs

**Author's Note:**

> hi,,  
> this is a very very very short fic that was in my notes (and if i’m being honest i hate shorter fics, but i thought it was worth posting)
> 
> enjoy:)  
> [edited as of 1/3/20 to fix spelling issues, etc.]

jinyoung considers himself to be kind of a perfectionist 

always staying late to tweak choreography, making sure his outfits are coordinated, only settling for the best when he’s recording in the studio

okay, so maybe more than kind of

-so it’s only natural that he notices _other_ things 

things that aren’t really important, that don’t really affect him as much

small, unimportant details

like the way seunghun and byounggon look at each other,

and the way seunghun fixes byounggon’s hair without even thinking when he messes it up,

and the way they seem to smile _brighter_ when they’re in the same room, soft laughs and fond looks

jinyoung would never admit it, but he envies that type of friendship, that kind of closeness that only years of hardship together can develop

he admires them

(and he would ignore it, but it’s a little hard when they look like that; like they built the whole universe just for each other to be happy)

will he ever have a bond like that in his lifetime? 

jinyoung catches a glimpse of them bickering in the reflection of the practice room mirror, and it’s almost endearing

he falters a bit and smiles, feeling an almost bittersweet feeling rise in his chest

_will anyone ever look at him like that?_

a small laugh tickles at his throat

_who is he kidding_

**Author's Note:**

> jinyoung shakes himself out of his thoughts, and goes back to practicing.


End file.
